Only Human
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: When the Beast Warriors are turned into Anthro Humans, only thing is certain: trouble is about. If you wanna unstand why some charries are alive when they should be dead, read Super Metal Sonic's fan fic. Tankies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TF's not mine. Neither is Beast Wars.

* * *

Only Human…? Part 1**

"KABOOM!!"

The Axalon shook with the aftershock of an explosion that could be heard from miles around, which came from the direction of the Darkside; its windows were nearly blown to pieces, its computer equipment stopped working instantly and even Sentinel powered down. The lights flickered and then blew themselves out. Curses were heard all throughout the Maximal base as the occupants struggled to see through the pitch-black darkness.

"Report!" Primal's voice cut through the curses and frightened yells.

"Power's out." Cheetor's voice, calm, yet worried, answered.

Rattrap snorted. "No duh, Sherlock! Ya finger it out all by yerself?!" His high pitched voice yelled at the young Maximal.

"Shut up, Rattrap!" A group of now annoyed Maximals yelled.

Rattrap's voice could be heard grumbling, but it was ignored. Dragonbane's voice, timid and somewhat frightened, spoke up. "S-Sir…what's going on?" She asked ever so softly.

"Da Preds! D'ya see what direction da blast came from?!"

"Shut UP, Rattrap!!" Tridrac, Pantha, Dragonsbane, Talon and Kickback yelled.

"Rattrap…is right." Primal reported. "The blast did come from the direction of the Predacon base. Rhinox, try to get the power back on."

"I'll help him!" Pantha piped up; she was going to do anything to work with her dad again.

Before Primal could reply, the young femme and her father could be heard scurrying softly out of the room, Rhinox's heavy, thudding footsteps mixing with Pantha's light, quiet ones. Primal's sigh echoed throughout the quiet control room and Dinobot's growl/sigh followed the Maximal leader's before he spoke up.

"I believe the Predacons might not have done this on purpose…though it may, or may not…prove a tactical advantage for them." The raptor said as he, though no one saw, tapped his forefinger to his chin. He paused. Why did his skin feel so…different? So…soft?

Dinobot was yanked from his pondering when Rattrap snorted, "Yeah, right, Choppahface! An' how d'ya figure tha'? I betcha da Preds planned dis all!" He growled ever so slightly, but it could still be heard.

Dinobot ignored the rat, as did everyone else. After a moment, the lights flickered again and relief swept through all of the Maximals as power was restored. However, that relief was soon turned into terror as the group of valiant heroes got a good look at one another. Primal was the first to recover. "We may have a problem."

Meanwhile, at the Darkside, Megatron and his group of Predacons were discovering that they, too, had the same problem the Maximals, themselves, had. The Predacon tyrant, Megatron, gazed at his hand. His soft, pink-colored human hand. A frown crept over his face and his red eyes narrowed dangerously. "I want an explanation. Now!" He snarled, looking at the other Predacons as his fangs, yes, fangs, glistened in the finally restored light.

"Ah…Megatron, sir…" Scorponock stepped forwards and raised a pincer. He now stood at a height of six foot with blue eyes and a pair of boxers on, but he also had a scaled purple arm and a pincer instead of a left arm and hand and a scorpion's poisonous tail sticking out from the buttocks of his purple boxer underwear. His foot tapped the floor nervously, "The, uh…spider and mantis…I believe they were working on something that blew up in their faces…" A grin played across his face; the traitorous spider had finally gotten what he deserved.

Megatron's human fists clenched and he growled a growl worthy of T-rex as his fangs were bared dangerously. His strong, purple, tyrannosaurus rex tail swished behind him as he jumped off his thrown and onto the floor; it hit the ground with a thump as he did. The leader stood and Scorponock got a better look at him. He was scaled like a purpler dinosaur from the waist down, his legs and feet were that of a T-Rex's as well as his tail, he had one a pair of purple boxers like Scorponock, only his were a dark purple, and his upper body was that of a human bodybuilder's, strong, bulky and dangerous. His hands were normal except for his fingers, which had nails that were as sharp as a tiger's claws. Megatron's eyes had slits for pupils that made him look even more treacherous and they were shaped like a snake's.

"I want them here. Now. And get the other Predacons!" The Predacon leader yelled.

Scorponock, not wanting to anger him anymore, nodded and ran off the best he could, considering he wasn't used to his new body, to try and find the others. He swallowed as he heard his tail knock over a piece of machinery and winced; he really hoped that Megatron wouldn't personally slag, or however you can kill a human, him.

Primal glanced around at his crew as he sat down in his chair. His red eyes gazed over them, taking in their new appearances as they took in his as well as each other's. He, along with all the other mechs, had a pair of boxer shorts on that matched the color of fur, or whatever kind of skin of their beast mode, had and their eyes were shaped like their beast mode's and colored like their robot mode's. The femmes had the same treatment on their eyes, but their clothes were a different story. Blackarachnia, Airrazor, Talon and Pantha were all in what they appeared to be wearing in the robot mode; only Dragonsbane had decent clothes on.

Primal had soft brown, darkly tanned skin and tuffy black hair sticking out of his head. His body, like Megatron's, was muscled, but not as much considering he was more of a scientist than adventurer. He had fangs, claws and a nose like a gorilla's. He folded his muscled arms as his gazed moved consciously from himself to Dinobot.

The ex-raptor had blue skin that matched the color of his first robot mode's face and beautiful green eyes, which you could barely see through the long, shoulder length brown hair that kept getting in his face. His arms and legs were half metal/half scaled, but they were shaped like a raptor's and had markings like his first had gotten. He had his TM2 tail that curled and uncurled every few seconds. He clenched his hands so tightly that blood dripped from his palms when his razor-sharp claws dug into them. Dinobot growled at the pain, revealing his teeth, which were sharpened to a "T".

Primal's eyes shifted over to Quickstrike's direction and the ex-Predacon's fangs hung out of his mouth, even when it was closed, like a snake's. He had a scorpion-like tail sticking out of the butt of his boxers like Scorpionock's was. His upper body was scaled like a scorpion's and his lower half was scaled like a snake's. Quickstrike had scraggily tan colored hair that went down to his neck.

Next to him, Airrazor was shifting slightly, not liking the fact that she, while she had more cloth on than the mech's, it didn't cover as much. She crossed her arms over her chest consciously as her wings rustled on her back. Her bird feet's claws tapped the ground nervously as Primal looked at her. She had black hair that went down to her buttocks and her skin was the color of a Native American's. The femme's fingers were also clawed, like the rest of the Maximals', and her clothes looked like they were made of feathers.

On the ground, Rattrap was sitting a few feet from the femme, clicking his rat-like teeth together nervously his thin, pink rat tail swished all over the ground, looking as if it was trying to trip Dinobot. He had beady red eyes and hair that looked like a rat's nest, pardon the pun. His feet and hands were well armed with claws and his legs were scrawny like a rat's; his skin was a bit pale, as if he had been underground or hidden from the light for quite a while. His boxers, unlike the others', were baggy for his thin body and nearly fell off of him, which is why he was sitting on the ground; he had a pair of rat ears on top of his head.

Leaning against a CR Chamber just a few feet away was Rhinox, who's burly and brawny dirt brown arms were crossed over his bulky chest while his red eyes glanced over to his two children, who were standing close to each other. His hands and feet were huge, one hand alone could crush a man's skull without him breaking a sweat, and he had what looked like armored skin from his chest down. He, unlike the others', had no claws anywhere, and his teeth were filed down. He had short, brown hair that went down to the bottom of his neck and he also had a pair of goggles resting on his forehead.

Cheetor was next; he had sandy blond hair and freckles all over his face. He had fangs and claws, of course, and his legs were that of a cheetah's; from the stomach down, he was completely furred. He had pointed cat ears sticking out of the top of his thick hair. The ex-Transformer's arms and legs were unnaturally long, but not so that he looked odd. His skin was a nice, fair color that would cause a few humans to turn their heads if he was on Earth; he, too, had a tail, but his rested next to his left leg.

Kickback, who was leaning against another CR Chamber, studying the others, was the next one Primal studied. His visor he had in robot mode was also on his face, even when he was 'human'. He had kangaroo legs and his arms were long and colored the same as his fur. He had a thick, strong looking tail that had knocked a few of the others off of their feet a few times until the kangaroo had finally learned to control it. He had dishwater blond colored hair and his thin mouth was twisted into a frustrated frown; a new look for the once-mech; no one had really ever seen him that disturbed before.

Leaning against the doorway, Tridrac was watching the others as his sister hid behind him, embarrassed by her appearance. He appeared just to be a half-dragon/half man creature; from his waist downwards, he was scaled and appeared to be a dragon, his brown scaled tail was wrapped about his sister's leg protectively. His upper body, however, was a completely different story. His arms were scrawny and he didn't appear to be strong at all. His skin was a deep, rich brown like his father's, only not as badly, and he had Rhinox's hairstyle, but his hair was jet black. The ex-komodo's eyes were snake-like and a deep blue. He growled softly, showing his demon-like fangs.

Pantha was behind her little brother, trying to hide what she looked like until she and the other femmes could find something else to wear. She had skin like her brother's, only it was lighter, more like Primal's, and long, jet-black hair that went halfway down her back. Her emerald eyes were cat-like, her pupils merely slits, and they shifted whenever a new noise echoed throughout the base. Her arms were furred from the elbow down while her lgs were that of a panther's from the shin down and had white claws on the tip of her toes. She had a thin, black cat's tail wrapped around her brother's leg and two cat ears that twitched every so often. The girl clenched her clawed fingers and nibbled on her lip, her fangs drawing blood when she did so. Her clothes, like Airrazor's, appeared to be made from the skin of her beast mode; they were made of a sleek, black fur and her nose was small, like a cat's.

Talon, who had finally figured out how to fly, was in the air above the group, her owl-like wings keeping her hovering above the others. Her skin was pale, like she, too, had not been in the sun for so long. She had brown hair that went down to her butt and her feet, like Airrazor's, were that of her beast mode's. Her eyes were big, soft and round, sort of like a chibi's, and her fingers were long and graceful. She had her long arms crossed over her chest and her long legs crossed as well as she stayed hovering over the femme's, not going to where the mechs were.

Standing together behind the group, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia were standing together, Silverbolt watching the others with wolf-like eyes as he held his lady close. He had feathered wings on his back and wolf legs, silver moon-colored fur going from his chest down to the bottom of his feet; the actual bottom of them covered with pads like a dog's. His arms were strong and had wolf-like claws at the end; when he smiled, he showed his wolf fangs. However, he hadn't smiled but once, and that was when he saw what his woman had become. He had dog ears on the top of his head.

Blackarachnia had her thin, lightly tanned arms crossed over her chest as she studied her long, slender legs. Her feet were small, about a size five or six, and her toenails were painted so they appeared to have the symbol of a black widow spider on them. She gazed at herself even more and saw that her skin, while tanned, was also covered with what looked like the armor her beast mode had. Her clothes were, instead of made of the skin of her beast mode, made of the silk-like yawn spiders create; only they were black. Her eyes were a dark, crimson color and she had long, black silky hair. Her fingernails were red, like the color of blood. When she smiled, you could see her horribly sharp fangs, which looked like they could rip the skin right off your bones.

And finally, Dragonsbane was sitting on a table, her legs neatly tucked under her. The dragon femme had beautiful white wings behind her, her legs and arms were scaled with scales so white, they reminded her of an angel. She had lengthy blond hair and soft, blue eyes, which were angled ever so slightly. Her face had a sort of snout that looked like it was her beast mode's and, like most of the other's, her feet were that of her beast mode's, her hands and toes had claws and she had needle point sharp fangs. Her legs were covered with jeans and she had on a white tank top.

Primal finished and then looked at his Maximals. "It appears as though we've been transformed into some kind of…human/animal crossbreed…"

"I believe the humans call them 'anthro'." Rhinox spoke up; Primal turned his gaze back to him. "In anime, a human type of cartoon, they created human/animal half breeds that they called 'anthro'. If I'm correct…the Predacons got this treatment as well…"

"If," Rattrap stated, his voice still high, "Dey weren't wiped out."

"No," Primal sighed, wiping a tanned hand over his face. He shifted his weight so he was leaning on his left leg instead of his right. "They're still there…"

"How can ya tell, big bot?" Cheetor asked, but then paused. "Er…drat, I gotta get new nick names for you all…"

"I'm not sure, Cheetor…" The ex-ape ignored Cheetor's second comment, "but I know they're still alive…I'm not sure how…but I know it."

Dinobot snorted, and everyone turned to gaze at the blue skinned man. He crossed his strong arms in front of his bare chest. "I…agree with Primal," his voice as well had not changed, "I cannot explain it…but I know they're alive…plus…Megatron is too…stubborn to be destroyed that…easy." He said, straitening slightly.

"Do you think they've changed…like us?" Tridrac asked, voicing what he, his sister and his father were all thinking.

Before anyone could answer, Megatron's face appeared on the Axalon's screen and everyone blinked, even Dinobot and Primal; he, too, was like them. The rex's face scowled, but then lightened when he saw the Maximals were like him and the Predacons. He chuckled, "I see we are in the, as the humans would say…in the same boat."

Primal's eyes narrowed and Dinobot growled. Everyone just simply stared at one another.

**

* * *

Thanks to Sonic, who allowed me to borrow KB, MT and his Beast Wars world.**

**Thanks to Greyscale9, who allowed me to use Dragonsbane.**

**And thanks to my big sis, Storm, who let me...well...I still have to ask, but she let me use her in my 'Nightmare' fic...borrow Talon.**

**Anyways, here's the deal. After an explosion coughMT and Tarantulas at the _Darkside_, the Beast Warriors are turned into anthro humans. They have to figure out how to turn back into Transformers or learn to adapt to their new bodies. Which d'ya think they'll do?**

**Oh, and all the info I was given (so far) I took from the RPG Sonic, Tahalli, Storm 'n' Me did. Yeah, I stuck P 'n' Tri in there...but because they were in there in the RPG. And because I wanted to. Oh, and, Sonic, I hope ya don't mind...I can't remember if you said that BA was already with the Maximals and...oh boy...I think I screwed everything up...SORRY!! hangs head**

**Okay and girls...image what DB looks like...melts Sis. Yer wondering what Rampage looks like...I'll get to it...**

**Guys...I hope your perverted 'I wonder what the BW femmes look like as humans' are fullfilled. I stuck 'em in clothes you might like anyways.**

**And, yeah, I stuck mine 'n' Storm's in that outfit too. Why? It was fun. And besides, they're gonna get more clothes. I've already figured out how. Hehehe...**

**Beast Wars: (C) HASBRO  
Manterror, Kickback and his world: (C) Sonic  
Talon: (C) Storm  
Dragonsbane: (C) Greyscae/Tahalli  
Tridrac, Pantha: (C) ME!**


	2. A Meeting and Bad News

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Transformers or Beast Wars, never will. Plot, Pantha and Tri are mine. Kickback and Manterror and his Beast Wars world is Super Metal Sonic's, Talon is Storm Blue's and Dragonsbane belongs to Tahalli. I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Three long mega-cycles later, a few of the Maximals and all of the Predacons, except Terrorsaur and Waspinator, were at a meeting place on neutral ground, both sides had better clothes on then they had on before. They had finally, after scavenging through their ships, found where their extra armor was and were, no doubt, surprised to realize that their armor had become human clothes. Oh well, it worked out for all of them in the end.

Megatron sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest; he now had on a large, purple jacket that covered his arms, but no shirt on under it. He had on a pair of shorts, which were a kaki color, but he had to rip at the knees to get over his thick, scaled covered legs. He glared at Primal from where he was sitting, he had finally learned how to sit with a tail somewhat comfortably, on a boulder, Scorponock near his side.

Primal returned the Decepticon tyrant's glare, but sighed, running a black-gloved hand over his face. His legs were covered with cameo pants and his shirt was a brown color that matched as well. Over his feet, he had on a pair of army-like boots, but they weren't laced to tightly like they should have been; the Maximal commander's feet were too big to make his boots any tighter. He stood up from where he was leaning against a tree. "Megatron, the blast came from your base. We've established that fact."

"Don't you think I know that, Primal?" The man snapped. His red eyes narrowed, "That traitorous spider and the mantis were working on two different things that happened to explode at the same time…" He motioned to himself, "Causing this."

Primal glanced back at Rhinox, who was wearing the same outfit as Primal on he had a green shirt with a cameo jacket over it, his goggles still in place over his forehead, and the ex-rhino raised a large eyebrow. He didn't believe the story either. Well, not completely anyways. The Maximal leader nodded and then turned back to Megatron. "I agree with Rhinox, I think there's more, but I guess since you've excepted this is the fault of your men, that's all I'm going to get right now."

Megatron nodded, but there was a look in his eyes no one could quite read. Beside him, in his large, purple jacket, purple pants and western like boots, Scorponock spoke up. "What are we going to do about the base, boss?" He asked, knowing that his leader wanting someone to change the subject.

When Dinobot, who was standing beside Primal with his arms crossed over his chest, raised an eyebrow, Megatron simply shrugged and started to explain, but was interrupted. "The lava is too hot for your new bodies." The raptor smirked. He stepped forwards, revealing what he was wearing. His scaled legs were covered with what appeared to be brown samurai-like pants and a samurai-like jacket over his arms and back, showing some of his chest, which was tied at the waist together with a blue belt rope. "Isn't it, Mighty Megatron?" He taunted.

"Well?" Primal asked.

Megatron cleared his throat and straitened up. "It is too hot to stay there for long periods of time." He clarified, "But, yes. I suppose it his."

"So you've lost your base." Chuckled Primal. He shook his head. "What a turn of events."

"See, Rattrap? It didn't help them at all." Cheetor smirked as he fiddled with his blue jeans shorts.

"Yeah, yeah…" The rat muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. His tail flicked from side to side in annoyance. He stood up and brushed his heavy, dark brown miner pants off. "So…now dat da Preds 're out of a base…" He saw Megatron growl and him and shut up.

"We're not out of a base just yet." Megatron finished. He stood up just as Terrorsaur and Waspinator flew into view. Both landed, but only one on his feet. Waspinator ended up crashing to the ground.

Terrorsaur ignored the wasp as he struggled to get up and straitened his red biker's jacket as everyone got a good look at him. He had long, sleek red hair that went down to the small of his back and was braided so it wouldn't get into his eyes when he flew. His eyes were small and red, but they had such a sneaky look to them everyone had to stop and think if he was up to something. His legs were covered with biker-like pants, but, judging from the scales going up his pants, everyone guessed his legs, or maybe from his stomach down, were scaled. His hands and arms were also scaled and were clawed so he looked like a deadly hunter. On his back, his pterodactyl wings were in a resting position, but they twitched every few seconds, as if ready to fly again.

"Wazzpinator report Wazzpinator and Terror-Bot find new base!" Waspinator said as he stood up, spiting dirt and grass out of his mouth, showing his dirty fangs.

The wasp had big, innocent blue eyes with goggles, only his were flying instead of working on science projects like Rhinox's, resting on his forehead. Thick, jagged blond hair covered his forehead and went all the way down to his shoulders in an uneven, unprofessional haircut. Embedded in his hair, the Maximals could faintly see wasp antenna laying in the curls. He had on a pair of baggy, green pants with yellow and black stripes on the side; his pants nearly covered his boots, which were colored like his paint job when he had been a robot. Waspinator's torso and arms were covered with a light green pilot's jacket that had a yellow shirt underneath and four, transparent wings sticking out of the back. Or rather, his back.

"See?" Megatron asked, standing up. "We now have a base." He acted as if he was dusting his hands off. "All settled and done with. Now…if you would be so kind as to accept my offer of a truce? At least until we get all this settled and return to normal, of course."

"Of course." Primal replied dryly; he didn't trust Megatron as far as he could throw him, which wasn't that far with these new bodies. He glanced around at the Predacons and paused. One of them was missing.

* * *

"WHY are we doing this again? Someone…tell me that." Talon asked as she, Kickback, Dragonsbane and Pantha headed through the northern wasteland, which was a pain considering most of them needed warmth instead of the cold. "It's freezing!!" She wrapped her arms around herself; the femme had on a silver pilot's outfit and gloves on, but that barely helped any.

"B-Because…" Pantha managed as she wrapped her furred arms around herself, "We-We've gotta f-find…T-Tigatron…" The femme had on less warmer clothes than Talon, a pair of Capri blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a tool belt around her waist. Not good clothes for hiking in the snow. Too put it simply, she was freezing her little black tail off.

"Anyone know where he is?" Dragonsbane asked as she blew a bit of fire into her clawed hand, "Here." She offered it to Pantha, who showed the dragon/human her furred hands before wrapping them back around herself, "Right, forgot you've got fur."

"No. T-That's why…why we're looking-looking for him." Kickback said around chattering teeth as he rubbed his arms. His thick tail made a track in the snow behind him as he hopped ahead of the others, trying to move faster to stay warm. He, too, only had on a pair of blue jeans, only his were a bit longer and, amazing, fit his kangaroo legs, and a brown t-shirt.

"Duh." Dragonsbane sighed. She flew over to Kickback and held the fire near him so he could warm up a bit, "Well…how do we know he's still…" She hated to say it, "alive?"

That made everyone pause. They glanced at each other and then started moving again after a moment of freezing cold beating down on them. Pantha hurried to catch up from where she was slowing down. "We don't…he could be…" She shivered at the thought of the brave tiger dying out in the snowy place he called home. The femme picked up her numb tail and moved it so it could try to warm up by Dragonsbane's fire and get some feeling back into it.

"Why couldn't Primal have sent Rhinox or Dinobot? Or someone else who has a little more clothing?!" Talon yelled as she landed next to the ground. "I mean, we're out here freezing our afts, er…butts off!"

"Literally." Pantha offered her numb tail as an example.

"Literally." Agreed Talon.

Kickback jumped a little faster. "…Hey…is it just me or can you guys smell that?"

"Smell what, KB?" Talon, Dragonsbane and Pantha all asked.

"It smells like…" The kangaroo man took a sniff, "Smoke."

Dragonsbane sighed and offered him her fire.

"No, no. It's faint…but strong…come on!" Kickback hopped ahead and Dragonsbane and Talon flew into the air.

"Hey! Wait up!" Pantha yelled as she struggled to keep up, running on all furred fours. "Come on! Paws are going numb here!"

"I gotcha, P." Dragonsbane swooped down and grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her into the air as they hurried to catch up with Kickback and Talon.

Unbeknown to the group of valiant, and horrible cold, Maximals, a pair of sickly green eyes was watching them as they raced across the frozen wasteland of the north, trying to find their friends. The person the eyes belonged to chuckled and followed the party as he made his way through the snow, the powdery white substance up to his waist at some points.

Tigatron sighed and studied himself in the half frozen puddle of water on the cave floor as he sat by a fire he had made, arms wrapped around himself. His limbs from the joints downwards were white furred and that of a tiger's while his torso and head was that of a man's. He had skin like an Eskimo's, his eyes were a beautiful, soft blue and his hair, while all the way down to the small of his back, was thick and white like fur. He had black markings on his face that he had discovered they were merely face paint, but hadn't removed them yet.

As he scooted a bit closer to the fire he couldn't help but think he was lucky; he had woken up wrapped in clothes that were made of the fur of a white tiger, which covered his torso, legs and arms, and a hat that covered his hair and made his tiger ears feel uncomfortably warm. At first, he had felt saddened by the fact that he was wearing animal skin, especially the skin of his beloved tigers, but then realized that it was probably the skin of his beast mode due to the fact it had some metal shavings in the fur.

Tigatron sighed again and started to change his position when he heard crunching footsteps in the snow. He glanced up and saw four large shadows in the entranceway to his cave; the tiger man shot up and reached for his weapon, but realized he didn't have it.

"Easy, Tigatron. It's us." A voice sounded from the doorway.

"My friends?" Tigatron asked, stepping forwards.

Kickback entered the cave, followed by Talon and then Dragonsbane, who was still carrying Pantha. Talon and Pantha both spotted the fire and ran over to it instantly. Kickback sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, Tigatron, it's us." He glanced over the tiger, taking in his new appearance. "You were affected by the blast." He commented.

"As were you." The tiger said, "Come. The fire's warmer than your wet clothes, I'm sure."

Kickback nodded as he and Tigatron walked over closer to the fire. Tigatron felt someone pulling on his clothes and glanced down. Talon frowned up at him. "How come he got good clothes and we got these freezin' things?" She asked.

"Probably because our alternate modes were suited for warmer climates, thus forth the clothes are armor turned into were suited for the warm weather and not the cold." Pantha offered as she huddled close to the fire.

"…I'm gonna pretend I understood that." Talon joked.

"Ha-ha." Muttered the panther sarcastically.

"Uh, guys…" Dragonsbane spoke up, "Not to ruin this mood anymore than it is…but I'm getting that creepy 'you're-being-watched' feeling…"

"…What do you mean, Dragonsbane?" Kickback asked, turning to look at the white dragon girl. He had a worried look on his face.

"I mean someone's watching us…my beast mode senses are tingling…" The dragon paused. "Gah, I sound like Spiderman!"

Pantha sniggered, but then paused. She stood up and her cat-like nose twitched as she looked around. "Guys…I agree with Dragonsbane…someone's scent…it's filling up my nostrils…EW!"

"What?" Talon asked, standing up as well. She looked worried.

Tigatron answered for the femme as she pawed at her nose. "It smells like fish." He answered, scrunching up his cat-like nose as well.

"Shouldn't that smell good to you?" Kickback asked.

"Rotting fish, KB." Pantha mumbled as she, Tigatron and Dragonsbane walked towards the entranceway.

Tigatron went first; he was up to his knees in snow, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He tried to see past the snowfall, which had gotten heavier in the last hour, but it obscured his and the other's vision. All he could do was sniff around until he smelled the scent getting stronger; getting closer. His blue eyes widened. "Get inside! Now! It's-" But before he could tell who, a massive hand reached out of the snow and grabbed him across the back of his neck.

Dragonsbane and Pantha both stumbled back as Tigatron was lifted into the air by a huge man with tanned skin, heavy boots, a vest-like red jacket that resembled a lifejacket faintly and leather pants with chains on it on, but the most striking feature were his emerald green eyes. As he neared the light, you could see crab-like antennas on his head and three slim bones sticking through each cheek. He had crab legs coming out of his back and crab-like armor all over his exposed skin.

The femmes and Kickback all gasped. They knew instantly who this was.

"Rampage."

* * *

YP: Ya read, now review. 


	3. Rescued

**Disclaimer: TF Beast Wars is not mine.**

* * *

The psychotic man laughed as he neared the four anthro humans, Tigatron still in his iron-like grip. His hand started to slowly crush the once tiger-bot's neck and all four free Maximals winced; they could hear the bones in Tigatron's neck starting to crunch. "Well look what I found here…" He taunted, "Five little Maximals…all waiting to die…" He sniffed, "Is that fear I smell in your hearts? It is? Ah…good!" The man threw the unconscious Tigatron at the group and he nearly knocked Talon out of the sky. 

Fortunately, the owl human managed to catch the tiger and gently lower him to the ground so he was resting in a snow bank near the cave. She flew back over to the group and pulled out a small bomb she had snagged from Rattrap's room after looking around for more of them. She glanced over and saw Kickback pull out a blaster, Dragonsbane blow a ball of fire in her hand and Pantha pull out a small, silver bladed dagger.

However, their weapons only made the psychotic killer cackle even harder. He knew, as well as they, that even with weapons, especially ones as pitiful as theirs, they wouldn't be able to defeat him. Even if it was four on one. Rampage's green optics took in the four nearly frozen warriors as he decided which one would be the first to die and which one would suffer the longest, having to watch their friends die in front of them.

Without warning, the large man lunged and the group scattered to avoid his well-aimed attack. Luckily for the party of Maximals, they all managed to flee just in time to dodge Rampage, but now they were scattered in the snow and, with the ice cold powder falling ever more quickly now, it was getting harder and harder to see a foot in front of your face. Their only hope now was that Rampage's vision, as well, was being impaired by the snow and he couldn't see them; that he wouldn't find them before they found each other…

* * *

Primal cursed as he, Dinobot, Megatron and Manterror trudged through the snowy wasteland, hoping to find his missing crewmates before Rampage did. The leader wrapped the coat he had borrowed from Tigatron's room tighter around himself. "Do you detect anything yet?" He grated; he hated trusting Megatron and his Predacons, but he had to in order to find the Maximals.

There a slight pause, but then Megatron took in a breath like he was about to speak, but Manterror beat him to the punch, "I detect blood." He said, glancing back at the Maximal Elder. He ran his human hand through his snow covered long, black hair the best he could considering he had a long bandana tied around his forehead to keep his locks our of his eyes. "But it's not human…or whatever we are."

Dinobot growled as Primal looked at him to get a second opinion, just to make sure the mantis wasn't lying. He nodded at Primal, a deep scowl on his face as he did. He looked back up ahead and studied his 'son' from a distance.

Manterror looked a lot like Dinobot from a distance except for the fact that he didn't have blue skin and his clothing was different. Their faces were pretty much the same and so was the way their bodies were built. Of course, there was the fact that, buried in his hair, Manterror had two mantis antennas that twitched and even flew up sometimes when he heard things; his eyes were a deep red orange color that had startled Primal and a few others at first. He had on a pair of green/brown pants with a tight brown shirt and a vest that could have been mistaken for what Snake from the Metal Gear Solid games wears. He the blades of what appeared to be scythes sticking from the side of his lower arms, a gift from his beast mode and he clenched his fists, ready to use them, whenever a new scent was smelled. When he snarled or growled, you could see his teeth were sharpened to a point they looked more so than Dinobot's.

Manterror growled a growl that sounded so much like Dinobot's it wasn't funny as he sniffed the air; he felt Dinobot's smoldering hot glare move away from his back and the mantis loosened up slightly. He paused slightly as a new blood scent filled the air; this one, he recognized. "My friends."

Dinobot paused, giving the mantis a good, long look before sniffing the air as well. He frowned and looked at Primal, his eyes narrowed. He nodded slightly. "It's their blood."

"Can you tell whose, Dinobot?" Primal asked.

"…All of there's..." He answered in a soft growling voice.

* * *

A high-pitched scream forced its way through the unnaturally quiet white wonderland. Dragonsbane froze as the shriek of pure terror reached her sensitive audios. Another one was heard, but this one belonged to a different voice. Her blue eyes widened and she clenched her fist nervously, her wings flicking slightly. 

Great. Now that psychotic murder had two of her friends.

Dragonsbane backed away slowly as she pulled her tail out of the snow, trying not to make any noise, however, her crunching footsteps and soft breathing screwed that up. She had to get back to the 'safety' of the cave, where she could at least see farther than two feet ahead of her.

Crunching footsteps approached her from behind and, before she could even think to run or scream, a hand clamped itself tightly around her mouth tightly. Her eyes widened even more and she whimpered softly in fear, though it was muffled considerably.

* * *

Talon and Pantha both growled as they held their weapons in front of them warningly, but, truth be told, they didn't look very threatening at all. Blood was running down in trickles from cuts in their foreheads and arms; Pantha's shirt was slashed across the stomach while Talon's right pants leg was nearly torn from where Rampage had tried to grab them, but, luckily, his claws were the only thing that had gotten them. Both gave each other a worried look before they moved back to back so they could look for the psychotic crabman without leaving themselves open to an attack. 

"See anything, T?" Pantha asked, voice shaky, as she wiped a bit of blood from her forehead. She moved her dagger to her left hand and rubbed her left arm, trying to warm it up slightly. The blood on their arms was freezing itself quickly, causing them to be even colder than they should have been.

"N-No…s-sorry, P…" Talon responded as she fiddled with the bomb. She had never really been scared before in front of her friends, or if she had, she hadn't ever shown it, but now she was. Her owl eyes scanned across the white wasteland nervously as she looked for Rampage, hoping to find him before he found them.

"Not yer fault."

A shadow fell over both and they froze. How had he gotten so close so quickly and without them noticing him? Without one of them sensing or smelling him? Both instantly jumped so they were facing the shadow and held their weapons in a ready position. Heavy footsteps neared and Pantha growled. She lunged, knife at the ready. However, before she could slash, a hand grabbed her wrist and lifted her into the air. The cat femme yelled, screeched and hissed as she kicked, but was unable to get away as the person grabbed her wrist that was holding the dagger, dropping her other arm. The two struggled for possession of it, but in the end, the unseen man slashed her cheek with it, just below her left eye, and snatched it free.

"Hey! Let 'er go!" Talon snarled; she had the bomb at a ready position. All she had to do now was throw it.

However, before she could, Pantha's dagger flew into the air and slashed her arm. The femme instinctively let go of the bomb to slap her hand over the deep cut in her upper limb. She soon regretted it. Rampage swung Pantha and then threw her so she and Talon hit each other and rolled into the snow; they were nearly buried by the quickly falling frozen rain.

Talon groaned and put a hand to her head. "Ugh…ow…P…ya okay?" She asked, looking around.

Pantha moaned and struggled to sit up, the snow numbing her exposed skin quickly. "I…I dunno…"

"You won't be soon enough." Rampage grinned in an eerie voice. He grabbed up both femmes by their throats and held them at arm's length; the crab legs on his back moved slowly, making him appear even scarier.

Pantha and Talon both struggled to get out of his grip, clawing, growling, snarling and hissing at the murderous psycho. Talon snarled and kicked Rampage's chest, her claws slashing his chest open, blood dripped into the snow, causing it to turn red. Pantha managed to bite into his arm and ripped a large chunk of skin and muscle out of his arm; blood also ran in rivers down his arm and onto the snow as well as she spat the flesh out of her mouth.

Pantha hissed, showing the ex-crabbot's blood all over her mouth and fangs, while Talon continued to try to get another decent slash at Rampage.

However, instead of howling in pain, Rampage only laughed and the two femmes soon saw why.

His wounds healed themselves so quickly and so well, if it wasn't for the blood in the snow, on Talon's claws and Pantha's fangs, you wouldn't have known he had ever bled or been injured.

Both femmes' faces instantly twisted into those of sheer horror; there was no way they could beat him when he could heal THAT quickly now. Pantha shivered and Talon growled when Rampage laughed a low, evil laugh.

"I hate my life." Pantha said, gulping slightly.

"You and me both, P…you and me both…" Talon agreed.

"Oh don't worry." Rampage smirked. "Yours won't last much longer…I guarantee you that. However…it will last just a bit longer…I want you two to witness the death of your friends…one…by…one. Their dying screams and their dead faces will be the last thing you hear and see."

"Psycho."

"Thank you." He grinned as he slowly started to choke them. He was going to let them live, of course, just long enough to watch their friends die; just as he had planned. However, that didn't mean that they were going to be conscious to warn and yell to tell their friends to run. No, he couldn't have that.

Talon and Pantha instantly started their struggling efforts up again, but knew it was futile. They were going to die at the psycho maniac who lusted after nothing more than the simply shed of blood's hands. They felt Rampage tighten his grip and Pantha's vision blurred while Talon started to feel lightheaded. However, before either could fully black out, Rampage suddenly stumbled, as if pushed, and dropped them both.

The two girls fell into the snow and started to cough, trying to breathe again. Pantha rolled over onto her knees and held her throat while Talon sat up and put a hand to her chest, also trying to catch her breath. Both glanced up when they heard fighting and tried to see what was happening.

Rampage let out a yell as he stumbled back, a hand over his chest where the femmes could see two sharp weapons, knives or swords maybe, had slashed him. Before the wounds could heal, two men jumped out of the snow and both slashed at him again. A familiar battle cry was heard and Talon and Pantha exchanged glances, smiling softly; they knew that voice.

"Jerk!" Pantha yelled.

"Ya couldn't have come earlier?!" Talon yelled as well as Rampage fell back into the snow, but was soon on his feet.

"I have a half a mind to kill you and your father for being late!"

"Oh sure!" A scythe slashed Rampage's face and then, suddenly and without warning, the ex-crab yelled and clutched his chest, eyes rolling in the back of his head. As soon as he had passed out, Manterror stepped into view. "Everyone says that, but so far, no one had succeeded." He smirked.

"Bite me." Both said. "You guys being late nearly cost us our lives!"

Dinobot snorted as he walked next to his 'son', a frown on his face. He put his blood-covered blade away and studied the two femmes. "It appears you can't handle yourselves as humans…" He smirked. "You two can barely take care of yourselves as femmes…"

Pantha stuck out her small, cat-like tongue as she stood; Talon gave Dinobot a human gesture that meant 'screw yourself all the way to hell', but quickly put it away the moment Primal and Megatron walked into view. Both femmes glared at Megatron.

"Okay, I can understand Manterror, but…wait. I don't even get why the battle hungry idiot of a bug's here." Pantha pointed to the mantis. "No offense."

"None taken." Manterror shrugged a shoulder.

"He and Dinobot are the best trackers we have." Primal explained as he and Megatron stepped over Rampage and he bent down to bind the maniac's hands behind his back.

"Okay…so why's Mega-Dork here?" Talon asked, then smirked. "No offense." She said sarcastically.

"Offense taken." Megatron growled, and pulled out Rampage's spark box…only it wasn't holding half his spark. "This is why I came. I don't trust any of the other Predacons with it." He gave both Dinobot and Manterror a glance when he said this.

"That's…not a spark." Pantha said, stating the obvious.

"Of course not." Manterror shrugged; he looked at them. "We don't have sparks anymore."

"I know that!"

"…Oh Primus…" Talon gagged.

"What?" Asked Pantha, confused.

"That's…half a human heart…HIS human heart."

Pantha glanced at Rampage and then nearly threw up in the snow as she covered her mouth. "Oh…I'm gonna be sick…"

"Femmes." Dinobot, Megatron, and Manterror all said.

Both glared, but their faces turned a sickly green.

* * *

Dragonsbane entered the cave with Kickback as the kangaroo toyed with his blaster, trying to fix it. He glanced up at the dragon girl and hit his blaster; it shot itself and hit the cave wall just above her head. "…Whoops?" He offered weakly. 

Dragonsbane growled slightly, but sighed. It wasn't Kickback's fault. Rampage had found the kangaroo and squeezed his blaster when he had gotten close enough to, nearly destroying it. Now the two doubted it would ever work properly in that world again. She landed next to the kangaroo, who was using the snow to wipe some of the dried blood off his bleeding lip and neck, and sighed before using the snow to clean off her arm where she had tripped and slashed it on a rock that had been hiding in the snow. Though the snow was freezing cold, it would clean it off.

"How's Tigatron?" Asked the femme.

Kickback sighed as he stood up. "He'll be okay…" He glanced up at the cave entrance, "As long as Rampage doesn't find the cave again…but if he does…I doubt any of us will get away from here with our skin…"

Dragonsbane swallowed nervously. She played with her fingers nervously, "D-Do you think he'll find us?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yes. I really do think he will."

Before Dragonsbane could open her mouth to try to change the subject, shadows appeared in the doorway and she shut up. She hid behind Kickback, but had a ball of fire in her hand, willing and ready to throw it. She never got a chance to…

…For Talon stepped through the cave entrance first, her hands showing she came in peace. "Put down the fireball, Db. Last time I checked, we were on the same side." She joked weakly, smiling slightly.

"Where's P?" Dragonsbane asked, putting the fireball away.

"I'm here!" Pantha stepped through next. "So are Primal, DB, MT 'n'…Megs."

"Megs?" Kickback asked, glancing up.

Sure enough, Megatron entered next. He and Primal were carrying the bound and unconscious Rampage between them. The two leaders threw the comatose psychotic man down on the ground as they walked over to the others. Megatron went right to the fire while Primal bent down next to Tigatron to check him for any major injuries.

"Ah. Megs."

"Yesssss…Megs." Megatron growled; he hated that name.

"Ah…" Kickback glanced around, ready to change the subject. "Uh…how'd you get…" He pointed to Rampage.

"Actually, we have these battle crazy idiots to thank for the rescue." Talon said, pointing to both Manterror and Dinobot as the two sat away from each other, the latter keeping a close eye on his 'son'.

"Yeah. Without them, we'd all be dead." Pantha said, blowing a blood covered piece of black hair out of her eyes.

Dragonsbane gave Rampage a nervous glance and edged away, scooting closer to her friends. "How-How'd they manage to…" She glanced at them, relaying an unspoken message.

"Ah…Megatron's…spark thingy…" Pantha coughed nervously, the memory of the heart in her mind still.

"Spark box?" Kickback asked. "But we don't have sparks anymore…"

Manterror grinned. "Yeah. Tell them what's really in there." He asked the femmes, "What made you two barf."

"Hey! Pantha did, not me!" Talon tried.

"What?! It was di-sgust-ing!" She drew out each syllable, "I did NOT need to know what a half human heart looks like!" Pantha said, but then groaned and held her stomach. "Oh great…image coming back into head…" Her face turned a green that almost matched her eyes.

Dragonsbane and Kickback instantly looked sick. The earlier a little more than the latter considering she was once human. The dragon girl put a hand over her stomach and gagged, "I think I threw up a little in my mouth…"

"Gross." Was all the kangaroo said as he thought about Megatron caring half a human heart around.

"Care to see, Maximals?" Megatron reached for the box, grinning.

"NO!" All three femmes exclaimed, reaching out to stop him.

Manterror cackled at the femme's reactions while Kickback chuckled, shaking his head; Megatron laughed evilly as he smirked, knowing he finally held something over all the femmes. They had weak stomachs.

Dragonsbane narrowed her optics and growled at the tyrant, Talon flipped Manterror off and Pantha hissed at Kickback, whacking him with her tail.

"Some friend you are." Talon and Pantha both said. "Side with the enemy."

"Hey, I'm a Predacon." Manterror shrugged, smirking. "Technically, you're the enemy."

Kickback didn't have an excuse, so he simply shrugged.

"He'll be okay." Primal stood as he looked at the others. He gave Tigatron another worried glance, "Luckily, Rampage didn't break anything. He came close, but didn't finish."

Pantha shivered, "He wanted to kill us all in front of each other…make us watch as one another was killed…" She wrapped her arms around herself, chilled by the thought Rampage had forced into her mind.

Talon growled softly, "He's a murderous psycho, P…that's all there is to it…" She pointed to Manterror, who she had turned her back to, and frowned, "No, you don't count in that category because, last time I checked, you haven't threatened somebody with that tactic."

Manterror snapped his fingers in mock disappointment, a motion he had learned from reading human literature too much. The mantis sat down and twitched his antenna slightly.

Dragonsbane glanced up. "…Do mantises actually HAVE antennas?" She asked, seeing the thin green appendage flick.

"If he's got 'em they do." Talon shrugged.

"…That sounded so wrong on so many levels." Pantha pointed out.

All three femmes laughed, Dragonsbane had a soft, rumbling laugh, like a dragon's should be, Talon's sounded like an owl's hoot, soft and kind and Pantha's was like a cat's, quiet and quick; the tension from the cave relieved from the three for a moment as they giggled. They smirked and then Pantha folded her arms behind her head, laying down. "But, horribly put words aside, it appears as if you've finally got hands you can use outside of battle. Took ya long 'nough."

Manterror nodded as he glanced down at his hands. It had been odd to actually go from having nothing but weapons attached to your arm to something you could use to make working on your projects a bit easier. Unfortunately, he knew that this was only temporary for, as they spoke, the spider was working on, or rather claimed to be, working on finding a way to turn them back. Oh well, enjoy it while you have it.

Sneezing brought the mantis out of his thoughts and he saw all of the femmes and Kickback sneezing once or twice. "I hate the cold." Talon mumbled as she wiped her nose.

"I second that." Dragonsbane agreed, wrapping her tail around her legs.

"Triple." Kickback also agreed. He glanced over at Tigatron, "How does he handle the cold?"

"ACHOO!" Pantha fell back and then groaned, "I dunno…but I wish I did." She said, sitting up. The femme wiped her nose. "And I home run…er…quadruple agree…or…you know what? Forget it. I just agree."

Megatron chuckled. "Four little sick Maximals…and one out cold. How are you going to get through this, Primal?" He asked, tail swishing.

"There are more than five of us, Megatron. You forget." Primal said as he stood up, moving Tigatron's arm so it was behind his neck. "Maximals, let's go. We have a hike to do before we can get somewhere warm."

Talon and Pantha both cursed for half a minute strait, pausing when they had to sneeze. When they were done, Dragonsbane winced, "You know, I'd never even heard that many curses…" She mumbled, acting as if she was cleaning out her ears.

"They never repeat a single one, it seems." Kickback sighed.

"Indeed." No need to tell you who that came from.

"Shut up." Both femmes muttered. They glanced at each other and smirked; they were like sisters. All three of them were, of course, but Pantha knew Talon longer than she had known Dragonsbane so she was a bit closer to her older 'sister'.

Megatron stood up as well. He walked over to Primal and frowned. "How are we going to carry Rampage back down the mountain, Primal?" He gave the femmes a look, "I highly doubt they're going to want to."

"Hey!" All three femmes took offense to that.

"We're not scared of him!" Dragonsbane said, but there was slight fear in her voice. She wasn't scared of him…as long as the murder was _out cold. _She sneezed again, nearly setting Dinobot on fire, but luckily the raptor managed to flip and doge the fireball.

"Of course you're not." Megatron replied dryly.

Talon put her hands on her hips. "We can carry him!"

"Sure you're not too scared?" Manterror grinned. "After all, last time you two screamed like little frightened sparklings."

"Okay, you." Pantha said, pointing to the mantis, "Shut up."

Dinobot snickered at his 'son' being told to shut up by a femme. And he actually listened, but he frowned about it. The raptor stood as well, brushing the nearly melted snow, which was actually more like slush, off of his legs and out of his hair, and then put his now clean sword away. (He had cleaned it in the snow whilst the femmes had been cursing.)

Manterror glared at the femmes and held his scythes up threateningly, but the femmes simply snorted and shook their heads. Sometimes, the mantis thought, it completely sucked being friends with Maximals. Especially Maximal femmes. They had big mouths and never seemed to be afraid of him.

"Don't worry, MT," Dragonsbane seemed to know what he was thinking, "You still scare some people."

"Yeah," Talon snorted, "Too bad he can't scare femmes."

Manterror's frown deepened and all three femmes giggled, but then coughed and looked away, stopping their laughter immediately when both Primal and Manterror glared at them. "Femmes…" He grumbled, mumbling something about the Maximal heritage, which made Pantha's optic twitch, considering she was the only one out of the three femmes that had been born a Maximal.

However, the other two didn't find his words very flattering either and growled, but that only caused Manterror to smirk. Primal sighed, "Can we get back to business, please?" He asked, "We need someone to carry him…" The man looked at Rampage.

The femmes instantly looked at Kickback, a grin on their faces.

"…Don't look at me like that!" The kangaroo said, waving his hands in front of him.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm stuck with carrying Rampage…" Kickback grumbled as he followed the others, lagging behind because of the weight on his shoulders. He tried to hop a little faster, but yelped and slowed down when a heel dug into his foot. "Hey!" 

"You forget, Tigger, I'm stuck doing this too." Pantha mumbled. Carrying Rampage had been a two-person job and the femmes had all played 'rock-paper-scissors' for five rounds, Talon winning two, Dragonsbane winning two and Pantha winning only one. Right now, she hated the fact she picked rock most of the time.

"Tigger?" Kickback asked, raising an optic ridge. He frowned.

Pantha simply grinned as she grabbed the belt of Rampage's pants and pulled it so the ex-crab was no longer sliding off her shoulders. "Watch or read Winnie the Pooh."

Kickback paused, then figured it out. "HEY!" He huffed, and then sneezed.

Pantha laughed a different, more meow-like laugh, and smirked at him, "Hay's for horses. And, well…you're a kangaroo." She shrugged, smiling. She curled and uncurled her tail slightly, but then sneezed, her good mood almost ruined. "Sorry, KB…but I had t' say it."

"What's up?!" Talon asked, flying next to them as she appeared out of nowhere. "What's so funny?"

Kickback kept his mouth shut, frowning, so Pantha answered, "I hate the cold and I called 'im Tigger."

Talon paused…then laughed.

"Why me?" Kickback asked, groaning slightly.

* * *

Pantha and Tridrac: (C) Me  
Manterror and Kickback: (C) Sonic  
Talon: (C) Storm  
Dragonsbane: (C) Tahalli

YP: Ya read, now review...or no new chappies!!


	4. Deathscythe

**Disclaimer: Pantha and Tri are mine. No one else. Storm Blue owns Talon; Dragonsbane is Tahalli's; Kickback and Manterror are Sonic's; Death belongs to, well, Deathscythe.**

* * *

"I hate this…" A new, female voice complained as its owner, a half dragon-half human girl of about sixteen, stomped through the hot forest, arms folded across her chest and a tired, yet angry look on her face. "How the hell did I become…this?" She looked at herself and frowned even more.

The dragon lady was no older than twenty; she had long, flowing black hair, with bits of purple mixed into it, that went halfway down her back. Her arms and legs, like Dinobot and Tridrac's, were scaled like her beast mode and colored a rich, dark purple color while her claws were a pearly white. She had on a pair of ripped, short shorts and a mid drift shirt on that had a black and purple dragon on the chest. Her eyes were like a dragon's, bright green and had slits for pupils.

She swished her tail slightly upon hearing splashing and laughter. The dragon woman growled softly and padded towards the sounds and scents, not making any noise as she did so. After a moment, she flapped her black, leathery wings and flew into the air to try and get a better look at the people that were causing her nose to go haywire with all the different, mixed scents.

Deathscythe spotted a large lake sitting the middle of the clearing with water so blue it rivaled the sky. In and around the pool were people like her, half animal, half human individuals. She smirked softly as one of the group, a girl with dragon wings like herself, yelled and jumped into the lake, causing a small wave all to splash out as soon as she hit the water. A chuckle made its way to the young woman's throat.

"C'mon in, MT! The water's fine!" One of the girls yelled up to a man who was sitting on a small island in the middle of the lake, refusing to even put on toe in the water. He was completely dry, so Death had to wonder how he got there. Then she spotted the thin, almost transparent, wings on his bare back.

"No. It's undignified." He snorted.

"Oh please. Since when do you care?" A black haired cat girl, who was treading water next to the girl that had spoken first, snorted. "As I recalled, you once said, and I shall quote you on this, 'Pantha, I eat rotton meat! how can that have any dignity?' End quote." She smirked.

The man snorted as he sharpened the scythes that were built into his arms on a rock. He had, apparently, chosen to ignore the girl's words. "Aww…come on, MT!" The first girl tried again. She then grinned. "Don't tell me you can't swim…"

"I can too." He growled back.

"Uh-huh. Sure." The cat swam over to the edge, "Whatever you say. What about you, Dinobot? Wanna join us?"

Dinobot, Death guessed that was his name, snorted in the same fashion as the man the girls had tried to convince (his son, maybe?) had. He gave the group a glare and they all shrank back a bit. However, something happened between the cat and bird that the two grumpy, Death could think of no better word to describe them, men started to ignore them again.

"Wanna get Manterror and Dinobot?" Death heard one girl ask; the other simply grinned.

The two girls grinned evilly and lowered themselves completely under the water and out of Death's sight.

However, after a moment, they reappeared on the other side of the island, behind the two men, a moment later, evil grins still plastered all over their faces. Each of them snuck behind one of the men and then they opened their mouths. "COWABUNGA!!" They both screeched before pushing the men into the water.

It was a good thing Manterror had no dignity for the next thing that came out of his mouth would have stolen the last of it away. He screamed like a little girl as he was pushed into the water; Dinobot merely screeched angrily as he fell into the lake, the cold water all but shocking his reptilian-like cold blood. He swam to the surface and sputtered water out of his mouth, not looking at all like the dignified, standoffish warrior everyone knew him as.

Deathscythe giggled slightly. Dinobot's hair was matted all on his face and he didn't look too happy about it, which only made him look funnier, but it was when Manterror popped above the surface that she nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter. The wet mantis man's hair was also matted all over his face, but it was the look on his face that made her want to. That and the fact it was he who had screamed like a girl.

Manterror's eyes narrowed. He started to swim after the two femmes, who squealed with laughter and ran for their lives. "Grrr….get back here!!"

"Uh…no, sorry!" One yelled.

"Yeah, m'man, we'd prefer to keep our skins!" The other smirked.

Both giggled and dived into the lake. Dinobot snorted at the two, who swam over towards Dragonsbane, and got up onto land. He sat down in the warm sand and started to squeeze the water out of his hair, snickering softly as the three femmes managed to avoid his 'son' and laughed about it in his face. Another bot's head popped out of the sand next to Dinobot, "Hey, Dino!" The boy grinned, "What's going on?"

"It appears…" Dinobot stopped. He sniffed the air and Deathscythe froze; could he smell her? Oh, she hoped not! The last thing she needed was to be attacked! Especially seeing as how there was, she paused to count, six of them at the least and only one at her. "Shh. Someone's…here."

Deathscythe stiffened. He did smell her! Oh, no! She tried to fly into the forest where she could, hopefully, be hidden, but she didn't get far when she heard, "There!"

"It's someone like us!" The boy's voice said after her.

"It's another dragon…" The female dragon's voice said gently; it chased Death until the femme stopped on a dime. That voice. It couldn't be…

"Dragonsbane?" Death turned. Her eyes widened. "Dragonsbane!"

"Death?" Dragonsbane asked. She beamed, "It's Death!"

"Death!!" The brunette, Death figured out that was Talon after recognizing the voice, grinned. She ran up onto the island and waved up to her as Dragonsbane did the same, laughing. The owl femme cleaned her wing feverously, trying to dry them so she could fly up to Deathscythe.

The purple dragon landed instead, eyeing Dinobot and Manterror nervously, and smiled at her friends, both of which were now on the small island. Death, Dragonsbane, and Talon all looked at each other and then laughed, smiling. Talon grinned like an idiot and swept the two up into a huge bear, er, owl-hug. The three giggled and beamed at each other.

"What happened? How'd you get here?" Dragonsbane asked, looking at the elder dragon lady.

"I should ask you two the same thing! Look at you!" Death looked both of them over, "I never thought that…I mean…look at all of us!"

"Yeah…you can thank ol' MT for this." Talon nudged her head towards the mantis man, who was glaring at the femmes from where he was standing on the island's 'beach'. "He did it."

"The wretched spider did it!" Manterror snarled, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, MT."

Dragonsbane rolled her eyes. She looked at Death and grinned. "Now we're all here!"

"Yeah!" Talon grinned. "The gang's reunited!"

Deathscythe simply smirked. She gagged as Dragonsbane yanked them all up into another huge hug. "DB! Can't…breathe…"

"Can't…either…" Talon choked out, but laughed.

Where she was hidden behind her brother, Pantha watched. Her ears drooped slightly. _Now why does _this _seem all too familiar? _She thought sarcastically as she watched the three friends' reunion. The panther sighed and her tail hit the ground limply.

"Guys?" She asked quietly; everyone looked at her, "Should we tell Primal about her?" Pantha pointed to Deathscythe.

Everyone glanced at the elder dragon lady and then blinked. Dragonsbane nodded. "Yeah…guess we should." She admitted.

"Then let's." Manterror growled, "It'll get us away from this…place."

"Aww…what's wrong? Afraid of water? And I thought I was the cat…" Pantha smirked softly, tail twitching. She laughed when Manterror snarled at her. "Ya don't scare me, Manterror."

"We'll see about that…" He threatened, showing her his sharpened scythes.

Pantha stuck out her small cat tongue. Talon flew up in the air and stuck out her tongue as well, making a raspberry at the mantis man, to which Manterror huffed, turned and stalked off into the forest. Mumbled curses could be heard.

"What's his problem?" Death asked, confused.

"He's like his father." Dragonsbane grinned.

Dinobot growled at the femme; Dragonsbane eeped softly and edged away.

* * *

YP: Ya read, no review.


End file.
